


I Wanna Love You Everyday

by tiffyterror6



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, References to Supernatural (TV), Vinny has a crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffyterror6/pseuds/tiffyterror6
Summary: I feel like Vinny doesn't get nearly enough appreciation so here I am.Gemma, better known to the internet as Spooky, was a long time Motionless fan and a big supporter of Vinny on his Twitch stream additionally. She had an air of mystery about her and Vinny was dying to find out about her.
Relationships: Vinny Mauro/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1





	1. I

Gemma was a long time fan of Motionless In White. She had been there from the early days of streaming and often gifted him ten and twenty subs. On his drum streams, she would always donate for feel-good songs like Dancing Queen which was one of her favorites. She was very active in his Discord and everyone adored her. She never gave her name though, she just went by Spooky.

She was also really obsessed with Supernatural. She and her best friends Alaina, Samantha, and Lauren often went to conventions all over the US. 

Gemma was enrolled in college at Colombia College Chicago, but she was from Back Mountain, PA. She stayed on campus most of the year and lived in her childhood bedroom back home the rest of the time.

In Vinny's Discord, she posted a picture of her favorite coffee mug which was pastel pink and had spelled out in stickers "pajamas all day" and a blueberry muffin. She added: Good morning everyone! I hope everyone has a great day! *smile emoji*

Brooke responded: Good morning Spooky! Whatcha doing today?  
Gemma responded: Just working lol  
Alex responded: Time to get caffeinated! *coffee mug emoji*  
Gemma responded: Deadass I'd probably die without coffee

Vinny responded: So dramatic, Spooky  
Gemma responded to him: Haha always  
Vinny responded: What does one Spooky do? You're so mysterious  
Gemma: I run a couple online shops

Gemma figured that was the end of it and put her phone aside to get started mixing her resin.

Once she had done a few pours, she checked her phone and saw she had a message on Discord. Her eyes got wide when she saw it was Vinny.

V: Hey Spooky, what's your real name?  
G: It's Spooky *wink emoji*  
V: No for real lol. I'm so curious about you

Gemma racked her brain for a witty response. For some reason, telling Vinny her real name seemed nerve-wracking.

G: If I told you, I'd have to kill you  
V: Damn okay  
Can I ask you other things?  
G: You can try  
V: How old are you?  
G: Old enough to drink, not old enough for a senior discount  
V: So anywhere from 21 to 60?  
If you're from the US  
G: Correct and yes, I'm from the US  
V: Can you tell me if you're younger or older than me?  
G: Younger  
V: Twenty-four!  
G: Nope! :)  
V: Twenty-two!  
G: Closer!  
V: Twenty-one?  
G: Ding ding ding we have a winner!  
V: A twenty-one-year-old girl from the US  
G: Correct  
Can I ask you something?  
V: Sure  
G: Why do you wanna know all this?  
V: I have a good feeling about you

She put her phone down and wondered what the hell that was supposed to mean. Why her, of all people?

G: Someone as vague as I am?  
V: I like your aura of mystery. You've been around for a couple of years now and I know next to nothing about you  
What do you look like? What do you do?  
G: I'm a college student and I run a couple of online stores  
V: What are you studying? What do you sell?  
G: I'm a film major. And I sell handcrafted jewelry, coasters, etc. and my clothes on Depop  
V: You've said you're an MIW fan  
G: I've listened to MIW since 2011, yes  
V: Longer than me and I'm in the band lol  
G: Hahaha yeah  
V: And you like classic rock apparently, Dancing Queen  
G: I love all kinds of music, but I have a soft spot for rock/metal in general  
V: You've said you love a show called Supernatural, which I've never watched  
G: Vinny!!! You've gotta remedy that. Supernatural is the best!  
V: Do you love Supernatural more than MIW?  
G: I've watched Supernatural since season one in 2005, so I've definitely loved it longer  
V: Fair enough lol  
What do you look like?  
G: Not cute  
V: I'm calling bullshit  
G: It's not bullshit, it's true. I'm not cute  
V: I just know that you're adorable  
G: Fact-checkers have confirmed that to be false!!  
V: If you won't send me a picture, can you describe how you look to me?  
G: I've got dark brown hair halfway down my back and green eyes and I've been told many times that I have big lips lol  
V: You sound beautiful to me  
G: I'm not  
V: Prove it

Gemma finally sent him a picture of herself where she had had full makeup on and was wearing a red dress. It was taken two weeks before at a convention by her photographer friend Jane.

G: My friend took this about two weeks ago  
V: My jaw literally just dropped. You're such a liar, Spooky! You're a fucking babe  
G: Lololol don't lie to me  
V: I'm not lying! I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. For real.  
G: K well I know that's a lie because you know Gaia, Kylie, Jaime, etc.  
V: Those girls have nothing on you, Spooky. You're absolutely gorgeous  
I hope you don't have a boyfriend that I'm severely pissing off right now  
G: Hahaha no. No boyfriend. Or girlfriend.  
V: You won't even tell me your real name, but now I know what you look like.  
G: It's Gemma.  
V: I love it. Gemma suits you.  
Where are you located?  
G: I go to college in Chicago, but on breaks, I actually don't live too far from you  
V: Are you serious?  
G: I'm from Back Mountain, PA  
V: That's 35 minutes away from me!  
G: But rn, I'm not home. I'm in Chicago  
V: Do you think we could video chat or something?  
G: Add me on iMessage and we can FaceTime  
My email is gemmahenderson7@gmail.com

Her iPad went off with a FaceTime call. She hit the green accept button and Vinny's face popped up.

"Wait I look like shit right now." She grabbed her makeup brush and used whatever was left on it to put on her face. She took her hair down from its bun and got back in the frame.

"You look beautiful," Vinny told her. "Hi, Gemma."

"Hey, Vinny." She smiled.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" He asked.

"No, I'm finished with work for now." She said. "I've got orders to pack, but I'm gonna wait a bit. It's Sunday so the post office is closed anyway." She added.

"I can't believe I'm finally seeing you. I've been curious for the longest time. Ricky kept trying to get me to DM you."

"I don't bite...unless you're into that." She said.

Vinny laughed. "I'll take it. So that's your dorm in the background?"

"I'm in my living room right now." She explained. "One of my roommates is visiting her parents and the other two are out shopping."

"When do you graduate?" He asked. 

"May 2020." She told him.

"Only a little over a year left," Vinny said.

"Which is so fucking scary." She admitted.

"You're not ready to graduate?"

"No, although my student loans say otherwise." She laughed.

He chuckled. "What are your post-college plans?"

"My dream job is to work on a TV show. I've directed a few short films, a couple of music videos for friends and I've done a lot of editing work."

"Well I might could help you get some work under your belt. Send me a link to check out your stuff."

She sent him a link on Discord to her reel.

"I DM'd you my reel." She said.

He watched it.

"Gemma, this is fucking dope." He said.

"I try." She said. "I work really hard."

"I can tell." He nodded and typed on his phone for a minute before pulling up FaceTime again.

"When do you have classes?" He asked.

"I don't have classes Friday through Monday. Tuesdays I have classes from ten to noon and one to five. Wednesdays I have classes from nine to three and five to seven. Thursdays I have classes from noon to three and four to seven." She explained.

He nodded. "Okay, cool."

Gemma's phone dinged with a text. "Hold on a sec, sorry." She said to Vinny and grabbed her phone. 

"No worries," Vinny told her.

"I asked my friend to grab something from the store for me and she's confused." She typed out a message and sent it. She sent a second text and then put her phone to the side. 

She and Vinny talked for a couple of hours on FaceTime before he had to go to band practice. They hung up but not before exchanging phone numbers so they could text.

Gemma packed a bunch of orders and put them in a storage bin to take to the post office tomorrow.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning!

Gemma and Vinny texted and FaceTimed as often as possible over the next few days. On Thursday, he texted her a message she never expected to get from him.

Vinny-What would you say to directing MIW's next video?  
Gemma-Um YES.  
Vinny-Hahaha good. Details coming your way!  
Gemma-One question. HOW did you get everyone to agree???  
Vinny-I told you I'd see what I could do. You've given me probably a grand in donos and subscribers. I owe you, Spooky ;)  
Gemma-This is arguably worth more than a grand.

Gemma was getting excited.

Vinny put her in contact with Chris and they discussed video concepts. She would be directing the video for Another Life.

The shoot day would be the following weekend and Gemma would be flown out to Scranton. Gemma was going to be staying with Vinny from Thursday to Tuesday when she left.

That week went by extremely slowly for Gemma. Finally, she boarded her flight to Scranton at nine-thirty PM on Thursday night. She would be landing in Scranton at eleven-thirty PM. Vinny and Ricky were going to pick her up from the airport. Ricky was there for moral support because Vinny was nervous to meet Gemma for the first time.

Vinny spotted her walking out to arrivals. She was wearing an army green bomber jacket with a black tee underneath and a pair of black skinny jeans with a rip in the left knee paired with white sneakers. She had a rolling suitcase and a large tote purse.

"Gemma!" Vinny got out of the car and waved her over.

She spotted him and smiled, walking over to her car as Ricky got out to greet her as well.

"Hi!" Gemma smiled at Vinny, hugging him.

"Hey, Gemma." He smiled, hugging her back for a long moment.

They let each other go.

"Hi Ricky, I'm Gemma." She introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you. I've heard lots about you." He smiled at her, shaking her hand.

"Good things I hope." Gemma looked at Vinny.

"Only the best," Vinny promised. "Here let me help you with your bags." He put them in his trunk.

They got in the car.

"So you're actually from Pennsylvania right?" Ricky asked Gemma.

"Yeah, I'm from Back Mountain." 

"Oh okay. Jaime and I live in Sweet Valley." He told her.

"So we're basically neighbors when I'm not in Chicago, cool." She said.

"Are you hungry at all, Gemma?" Vinny asked.

"I'm starving actually."

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Literally anything. Sushi, chicken, pizza, tacos. I'm not picky." She told him.

"You've said sushi's your favorite, so sushi it is," Vinny said.

They got sushi to go and went back to Vinny's house. They talked while they ate.

"So how long have you lived in Chicago?" Ricky asked Gemma.

"Around three years."

"Do you like it there?" He asked.

"It's great. I'm not naturally a big city kinda girl, but I've learned. I never walk alone at night, I learned that was a big mistake very quick."

"Oh no, that sounds like a bad time," Vinny said.

"Yeah, this creep tried to follow me back to my apartment, but thankfully adrenaline kicked in. I kicked it into high gear and outran him. I was not trying to get mugged, murdered, or raped."

"Holy shit, Gemma," Vinny said.

"That's crazy," Ricky said. "I'd hate to be a woman."

"See the thing is, there are creepy men in cities and rural areas. My dad taught me how to fight when I was really young, in case I ever found myself in a bad situation. Be it fending off a creep or just regular fights, like in school or whatever. So while I might be little, I can still defend myself and hurt someone if I need to. Luckily I've never needed to." She shrugged.

"Fair enough." Ricky nodded. "At least your dad taught you that."

Gemma nodded. "For sure."

Once they finished eating, they all hung out for a bit and Ricky left about twenty minutes later.

"I've got my guest room all set up for you whenever you're ready for bed, by the way," Vinny told Gemma.

"Thanks again for letting me stay here." She said.

"No problem." Vinny smiled.

Gemma yawned. "About that bed."

Vinny chuckled. "I'll show you where it's at." He got her suitcase and bag and lead her into the guest room. "My room is two doors down if you need anything and the bathroom is direct across from you." He explained.

"Thanks, Vinny." She said.

"You're welcome. See ya tomorrow, Gemma." He left her to get settled.

Gemma took off her makeup and cleaned her face. She brushed and flossed her teeth and got changed into her pajamas, which was a black satin cami and a pair of shorts that said "baby ghoul" across her ass.

Once she realized the pajamas she had brought, she facepalmed and took a picture of her butt in the shorts, sending it to her group chat with her roommates:  
Look at the shorts I brought to PA... *facepalm emoji*

Alana: HAHAHAHA I'm sure Vinny will love them!  
Loryn: GET IT GEM  
Sam: GO GET EM TIGER  
Gemma: You guys are awful

Gemma quickly went across the hall to her bedroom for the next few days and plugged up her phone, getting under the covers.

The next day, Vinny and Gemma walked out of their bedrooms at the same time.

"Good morning Gemma." Vinny smiled at her.

"Good morning Vinny." She smiled.

She happily headed towards the bathroom and heard Vinny chuckle.

"Baby ghoul." He chuckled.

"Fuck, I forgot!" Gemma promptly hit her head against the door.

"Gemma!" He laughed, pulling her away from the door. "I love your shorts, okay? They look good on you, baby ghoul." He teased.

"Shut up." She gave him a playful shove and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind herself.

He headed to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Gemma left the bathroom and made her way into the kitchen where the rest of the band had manifested.

"Vinny! You couldn't have warned me!?" She laughed, half hiding behind a wall.

He chuckled. "I figured it was more fun this way. Come meet everyone."

"No, I'm gonna change!" She said, darting up the stairs.

"Don't!" He laughed.

"Too late!" 

She reemerged a few minutes later now wearing a black and white pinstriped bodysuit with a pair of black high-waisted jeans and an O ring belt. She had her hair up in a ponytail and makeup done.

"Return of the Spooky," Vinny said.

"Hey Spooky, thanks for the subs and donos." Ryan told her.

"You're welcome." She smiled at him. "You can call me Gemma in real life." She added.

"Gemma it is." He agreed.

"Nice to finally meet you, Gemma." Chris shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Chris." She smiled.

She shook Ryan and Justin's hands and said hello to them as well.

They worked out final details for the video and opened up the dress Gemma had made and shipped to Vinny's for the main actress Nina Kate.

"You made this?" Chris asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I did." She chewed on her lower lip. "Do you like it?"

"It's fucking amazing!" He said.

Gemma sighed in relief. "I'm so glad you like it." She said.

"So the plan is we're gonna shoot Nina Kate and Stitch D's part of the video today and just try and get as much done as possible. We can continue tomorrow if we need to. If not, we'll knock out the performance tomorrow." Chris said.

"Okay, sounds like a plan." Gemma nodded in understanding.

They all ate breakfast and went to the studio space that they would be filming at. The set decorators had done an amazing job.

Nina Kate and Stitch D had already gotten their hair and makeup done.

Gemma showed Nina Kate the dress.

"You made this?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I did," Gemma confirmed. "Do you like it?"

"Girl, I love it." Nina Kate told her and gave her a hug.

"I got your measurements and I tailored it to fit you," Gemma told her.

"Well, then it should look amazing." She said.

"Do you need help putting it on?" Gemma asked.

"Probably." She admitted with a laugh.

Gemma laughed. "Okay, I got you."

Gemma helped Nina Kate into the dress and it fit her like a glove. They walked out of the dressing room together.

"Whoa, what a babe!" Stitch D said. "The dress looks stunning on you."

Nina Kate smiled. "Thank you."

They got all set up for the first shot and began filming at eight-thirty AM. They filmed all day and wrapped at six PM.

Everyone went back to Vinny's and Gemma imported the footage onto her computer. She used Vinny's HDMI cord to cast it to his living room TV and they all looked over the footage.

"I think we made a good choice picking you to film this, Gemma," Chris said.

"Is it what you wanted?" She asked hopefully.

"It's even better than what I imagined."

Gemma grinned and clapped. "Yay!"

"We should be able to knock out the performance in no time at all tomorrow." He said. "Especially with how efficient you are."

Vinny smiled at Gemma. "Great job, Spooky."

She smiled at him. "All the credit in the world to you for making it happen." She said.

"All I did was send them your reel and suggest you for the job. Your work speaks for itself." He told her.

Soon the rest of the band left and Vinny and Gemma were once again by themselves.

They sat on his couch talking for hours.

"Gemma?" Vinny asked.

"Vinny?" She asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

She smiled. "I thought you'd never ask. Yes, I will."

He smiled and kissed her.

She kissed him back for a few moments.

Things got a bit heated after a few minutes of making out and heavy petting and they moved upstairs to his bedroom.

They shed each other of their clothes and he settled between her legs, eating her out like a fucking pro.

She came twice from his tongue and fingers.

Vinny got a condom out of his bedside drawer and put it on. He pushed into her and she moaned loudly. "Holy fuck."

"Gemma, you feel so good." He moaned.

He set a pace that worked for both of them and she came a third time about twenty minutes later. He kept going and she came a fourth time an hour later. He came a few seconds later and they rode out their highs. He slipped out of her and she whined slightly.

He took off the condom and tied it off, tossing it in the trash can before laying next to her.

She cuddled up to him.

He kissed her and she kissed him back for a moment before pulling away.

They fell asleep cuddling naked.


	3. III

The next day, Vinny woke up before Gemma. He checked the time-nine AM. Everyone planned on getting to the studio around eleven AM.

"Gemma..." He shook her shoulder gently.

"Hmm?" She asked sleepily, eyes still closed.

"Time to wake up, beautiful." He said.

She opened her eyes and rubbed them with her fists before sitting up in bed and stretching her arms.

They took a shower together and got ready for the day. Vinny wore a t-shirt and jeans for now. Gemma wore a black crop top and a pair of ripped jeans. She put her hair in space buns and did her makeup.

"Oooh, she cute," Vinny said as she walked out of the bathroom. He was sat on the bed checking his phone.

She scrunched up her nose. "Nah, I think you're blind." 

"I'm literally not. I have 20/20 vision." He told her.

"Ooh flex on em." She joked.

He laughed and pulled her into his arms. "Do you want breakfast?"

"I need coffee." She said.

"Ew." He joked.

"You're ew. I love coffee."

"You need to drink some water." He told her.

"I need coffee before I get a headache." She said.

"What's your favorite kind of coffee?"

"I just like black coffee." She said. "Folger's." She specified.

"The stuff in the red tub?" He asked.

"Yes, that one!" She nodded.

"I'll order it on Postmates." He said and pulled on Postmates.

She laid her head on his shoulder and watched as he ordered her coffee on Postmates.

"Thank you." She kissed his cheek lovingly.

"You're welcome." He said. "I need $6 more to meet the delivery fee."

"Ooh, can you get me gummy bears?"

"Coffee and gummy bears?" He asked.

"Yeah!" She smiled.

"You're adorable." He said and kissed her.

She kissed him back for a few moments before pulling away. 

He bought her coffee and gummy bears and a box of his favorite cereal since he knew he was about to eat the last one.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Vinny asked.

"I'll find something." She shrugged.

They went downstairs and found breakfast. She made a more simplified version of the Moons Over My Hammy sandwich from Denny's. Just ham, eggs, and cheese on toasted bread.

"That looks fucking good." He said as she put it on a plate.

"Do you want half?" She asked him.

"No, you eat your breakfast. Will you make me one for breakfast tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure, hun." She agreed with a smile.

Twenty till eleven, he started driving them to the studio. "Can I have the aux cord?" She asked.

"Go for it, babe." He agreed.

She plugged it into her phone and started playing "Closer" by The Chainsmokers and Halsey. She sang and danced along.

Vinny smiled at her. He was so glad he had finally got the guts to message her. Now they were finally dating.

After Closer, she played South Of The Border by Ed Sheeran, Camila Cabello, and Cardi B. When it got to Camila's verse, she turned in her seat and sang to him because it was oddly fitting.

She even rapped Cardi's voice and managed to keep up with her.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Vinny asked as the song ended.

"Yeah, math!" She laughed. 

Next was Dog Days Are Over by Florence and The Machine. She sang along.

They arrived at the studio soon since there was hardly any traffic.

Chris and Ricky were there already.

"Good morning people!" Gemma greeted with a smile.

"Good morning!" They smiled at Gemma and Vinny.

"Good morning." Vinny smiled.

Gemma was hit with a surge of panic as if she no longer knew how to act around Vinny's bandmates. They didn't know she and Vinny were together...right? Did she act like just his friend or did she continue acting like his girlfriend, like in private?

She excused herself to go to the bathroom and went into the women's restroom, locking the door behind herself. She went over to the sink and looked at her reflection in the mirror, trying to concentrate on just breathing.

Once she figured she had spent enough time in the bathroom for it to be believable that she went, she exited and went back over to where the guys were. Ryan had shown up and Justin was just walking through the door.

She greeted them both as normal.

Vinny stood and made his way over to Gemma. "Gemma and I have something to tell you guys." He said. "We're dating now." He said.

"It's about damn time!" Ryan said.

"Finally!" Ricky exclaimed.

"Congrats, guys." Justin smiled at them.

"Good job Vin, she's a good one," Chris said and smiled at Gemma. "Good luck." He joked.

That made Gemma laugh. "Thanks, guys."

They started on the workday soon and got the performance section of the video shot in a couple of hours. 

"Great job you guys." Gemma smiled at them.

"Thank you, Gemma," Chris said. "I hope we get to work together again."

"I'd love that," Gemma told him with a smile.

"I'm sure we'll get to work together again." Vinny pulled her to his side.

She wrapped her arms around his middle and pecked his lips.


	4. IIII

Gemma still had two more days left in PA before she had to fly back to Chicago. She and Vinny spent all their time together and he even used his frequent flyer points to get a flight to Chicago for that Wednesday and would go stay with her for ten days. Well, he would spend two days in her dorm and due to her apartment being on campus, he couldn't stay more than two days. He used his frequent flyer points to get a discounted hotel room for the remaining eight days.

Gemma and Vinny spent most of their remaining time in PA in bed having sex or just cuddling, sometimes with clothes on but most often not.

Gemma flew back on Tuesday morning and had class two hours later. After her first class ended at noon, she headed back to her apartment to drop off her bags and make a quick lunch. She was back in class from one until five. She worked for a few hours after class, doing a bunch of resin pours and packing up orders to ship out. She had gotten slightly behind during her trip to PA, but quickly got caught back up by the end of Tuesday night.

Her roommates got in from classes and whatnot at six PM.

"So what time is Vinny's flight tomorrow?" Alaina asked.

Of course, Gemma had asked them if it was okay if he stayed for a couple of nights and they agreed happily, knowing how much Gemma liked him. 

"He gets in at two-thirty, so I'll hurry back after my first class and let him in and hang out for a bit before I have class at five," Gemma explained.

"Sounds like a plan." Samantha smiled.

The next day, Gemma ended up getting out of class a couple of minutes early and Vinny's Uber was just getting there at the same time. 

"Vinny!" She smiled when she saw him.

"Gemma!" He went over and picked her up, spinning her around before putting her on her feet and kissing her.

She kissed him back for a few moments before pulling away.

"Hi." She smiled up at him.

"Hi, baby." He smiled at her.

"How was your flight?" She asked as they walked into her building.

"Not too bad, I watched 101 Dalmations." He said.

She smiled. "That's good. This is us." She said as they walked to the door and she unlocked it.

They walked in.

"Give me the tour," Vinny said.

"This is Alaina's room, she's in class." She pointed to Alaina's door which was shut. "This is our bathroom. And this is my room." She opened her door, walking in and Vinny entered behind her.

Upon entering there was a desk tucked away in the left corner with her makeup on a rotating thing and a lighted mirror on top of it. She had a bottle of resin and a bottle of hardener along with some glitters, powders, and molds in a bin on the desk. She had a mug from the Christkindlmarket in Chicago. She had a lamp with a USB plug and storage built-in for pens, pencils, etc.

Above the desk was a whiteboard/corkboard. The whiteboard had a calendar with a bunch of test dates and other school-related things along with the PA trip written out and today's date was "VINNY <3" in purple marker. The corkboard had various pictures of Gemma with family and friends and the cast of Supernatural. Underneath the desk, she had the stuff to mail out her resin once it was finished.

To the left of her desk, she had a black tapestry with the phases of the moon going down the center and flowers surrounding it. To the right of the desk was an art print that said "I myself am strange and unusual" and a print of Wednesday Addams that said above it "SAD GIRLS CLUB" and then below it "On Wednesdays we wear black".

On the small wall space between her desk and closet, there was what looked like a Beetlejuice movie poster that had a sandworm about to eat the house. The poster had black, green, and pink. Below it was a picture of Gemma with Jensen Ackles, both hugging each other and smiling at the camera.

Her closet-which had no door-had her jackets and dresses hanging on one side with her pants folded on hangers on the other side and all her t-shirts in the middle. Her sweaters were folded on a shelf. She had a shelf of accessories.

She had a shower caddy with her toothbrush, toothpaste, body wash, etc. in it. Her laundry basket was at the bottom of the closet along with her shoes and yoga mat.

She had a bookcase to the right of her closet with a bunch of books for school and some for fun. She had a shelf dedicated to vinyl records and a record player sat atop the shelf next to a wax warmer.

She had a print that looked like a page from a typewriter that said over and over again: "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy." next to her bookshelf and another print that was meant to look like a vintage tattoo Freddy Krueger's glove giving the devil horn and had a banner across it that read: "Dream on". Her window was next to it with blackout curtains. Her bed was pushed up against the wall opposite her closet and such. It had a black comforter with black and white striped pillows and a pillow that read: "DEAD TIRED" and had skeletons on it. Above her bed, she had purple lights and a black mirror that had she had put bats around to look like they were coming out of the mirror.

Under her bed were pajamas, bras, underwear, and a locked box. She had a vintage trunk with her summer clothes in it. At the end of her bed behind the door she had a full-length mirror and on the back of her door were two towels one for her hair and the other for her body along with a purple robe with black bats on it. 

"Your room is exactly what I pictured based on what I've seen," Vinny said. "Very cute but still goth."

Gemma laughed. "I gotta live up to Spooky." She said, putting her bag down and he did the same. "I'll show you the rest of the apartment."

They left her room and walked into the living room. He took note of all the fandom posters, everything from Supernatural to Pirates of the Caribbean and Friends.

"This is mine." She pointed out an art print that hung above the couch. It said "In this house we..." and had a cute drawing of Michael and said "love family" and a drawing of Freddy and said "dream big" Ghostface and said "like scary movies" Billy and said "play games" and Jason's said "love Friday's"

Vinny smiled. "Very cute."

She showed him the kitchen and pointed out her other roommates' rooms and their bathrooms.

They ate lunch together and hung out for a bit before she had to leave for her last class of the day. 

She got back from class around seven, as did her roommates. 

"Hi!" Gemma greeted Vinny with a big smile. 

"Hey, there beautiful." He kissed her.

Gemma kissed him back for a few moments.

Alaina, Samantha, and Lauren awed at that.

The couple separated.

"Vinny, these are my roommates Alaina, Lauren, and Samantha. Everyone, this is Vinny." She did the introductions, pointing everyone out.

"Hey, Vinny." Samantha greeted with a smile.

"Nice to meet you!" Lauren exclaimed.

"Nice to finally meet you, Vinny." Alaina smiled.

"So what are we gonna do for dinner?" Gemma asked.

"We could either order a couple of pizzas or do Big and little's," Alaina suggested.

"Let's order BIG and little's!" Lauren said.

"Lauren, you don't have to yell." Samantha winced.

"That's how it looks. BIG and little's." Lauren said.

"Is Big and little's okay with you, babe?" Gemma asked Vinny.

"Sure. What's good there?" He asked.

"I always get shrimp and chips although it's fries and we're in Chicago so I don't know why it's called chips or a shrimp taco. They also have burgers, hotdogs, po boys, non-seafood tacos."

"Is it a good Chicago hotdog?" He asked.

"The best Chicago style hotdogs are at Chicago's Dog House. I've lived here for over three years and I'll stand by that statement." She said.

"It's definitely Superdawg," Samantha said.

"No, that's half experience half good food and it's fucking expensive," Alaina said.

"Half experience?" Vinny asked confused.

"It's a drive-in," Gemma explained. "It might as well be Sonic, only more pricey."

"Portillo's is the best. I will die on this hill." Lauren said.

"You'll die alone." Gemma joked. "Portillo's is okay, but there's so much better."

"The Wiener's Circle has my vote on name alone, the food isn't even that great," Alaina said.

Vinny cracked up at that name. "Wiener's Circle, oh fuck." He laughed.

Gemma laughed. "They win the best name for sure."

"So, are we doing Big and little's?" Alana asked.

Everyone agreed and Gemma placed the order. Once it arrived, they all sat around the living room eating and talking.


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to SMUTville, USA

Gemma and Vinny spent all their free time together. From Friday to Monday, they seldom left his hotel room. They were having so much sex.

Vinny discovered that the locked box under Gemma's bed was full of sex toys, which he loved to use on her and make her beg for more.

First, he watched her touch herself. Then, when he couldn't stand it anymore and his fingers were itching to touch her, he gave in and fucked her.

Her favorite position was doggy, which he did like. He liked every position with her. However his favorite was cowgirl, so he could watch her face.

Her orgasm face was a beautiful thing. She looked like an absolute angel, though she acted like the furthest thing from it. Safe to say, Vinny was obsessed with everything little thing about Gemma.

How she would lightly tug on his shirt or his belt loops when she wanted attention. How her hair smelled like a melon daiquiri. Most nights he would fall asleep smelling her hair. The scratch marks that littered his back and chest from her nails. He loved for her to play with his hair and scratch his scalp with her long nails. It felt like a head massage.

How she would smirk, knowing she was driving him wild. How great she was at giving blowjobs. She had the most perfect lips. How when she would wear his boxers, they hugged her ass perfectly.

She was still asleep and he was watching her. Not in a creepy way-at least he hoped not- just in pure admiration.

He couldn't believe just a few months ago, he had no idea of Spooky's real identity and now he knew the real Gemma. And she was all his.

He licked his lips absentmindedly and could still taste her. He caressed her soft skin.

"Hmm?" Gemma blinked a few times.

"Wake up, baby." He said in that deep morning voice she loved.

She turned over on her side to face him and the sheet fell off her chest, exposing her breasts to the cool air. Her nipples hardened at the temperature change.

She shivered.

"I'll turn on the heat." He got to his feet and she smacked his ass.

He turned to look at her and she just grinned.

He turned on the heat and jumped back in the bed, pinning her to it and kissing her neck.

She moaned. "Vinny please."

"Please what?" He whispered against her skin.

"Please fuck me."

He settled between her legs and started eating her out. He used his fingers alongside his tongue, getting her good and ready for him.

Around ten-thirty, they finished after going at it for nearly two hours. They took a shower together and got ready for the day, deciding to go out for once.

They went out to eat and went to a few stores. 

They were back in the hotel room by five. They ordered pizza and ate it in between sex rounds.

A couple of days later, it was time for Vinny to go back to PA. He had to practice with the band before they went on tour in a few days. Vinny promised Gemma her name on the guest list and tickets to whatever dates she wanted. She knew for sure she would be at the Chicago show and she was going to do the Scranton date as well. She would try to spend the weekend with her family while she was there since the show fell on a Saturday. She could fly back on Monday.

It would be two weeks before the Chicago date. So she made sure to send him off with plenty of kisses and hugs.

"I left you one of my shirts, it smells like my cologne." He told her.

"Aww thank you." She kissed his cheek. "I wish there was something I could send with you." She said thoughtfully.

"Your panties?" He offered.

On that notion, she pulled down her panties since she was wearing a skirt and handed them to Vinny. "Here you go." She smiled.

"You're the best, baby." He kissed her lovingly.

She kissed him back for a few moments before pulling away. 

A notification went off letting them know his Uber had arrived.

"I'll walk you down," Gemma told him.

They walked down to her building's first floor and said their final goodbyes.

Once he was gone, Gemma busied herself with getting caught up on orders. She had temporarily closed the shop while Vinny was there so that she wouldn't have to work while he was visiting. She had opened her store two days ago so she would have some orders to do once he left.

Once she had poured all the orders, she left them to set and made lunch for herself. Her roommates were all in class.

She talked to her mom on the phone and told her all about Vinny's visit and how she would be coming to visit in a little over two weeks for the MIW show in Scranton.

Once they got off the phone, Gemma did some homework that was due in two days. 

The next day, Vinny was doing a drum stream. Gemma logged on to watch while she was doing a batch of resin pours. 

After Vinny's Ariana Grande warm-up, he spoke into the microphone. "I've got a special song, this person knows who they are." He started playing Kansas' "Carry On Wayward Son". Gemma smiled, knowing it was for her.

He streamed for two and a half hours. Gemma chatted with everyone in chat while she was working.


	6. VI

A couple of weeks later, MIW had arrived in Chicago the morning of the show. She was wearing a red and black tartan skirt with a pocket on one side and a black v-neck. She had on a pair of fishnets and heeled boots.

Gemma had brought Alaina with her since Vinny told her she could bring a friend if she wanted. They were going to meet up with the band.

Vinny gave Gemma a triple-A pass, which was good for the whole tour. He put it around her neck.

"I feel like I won Rock Of Love," Gemma said.

Vinny raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"That dating show Bret Michaels did in the 2000s?" She offered.

"Never watched it." He shook his head.

"Flava Flav did one too, Flavor Of Love. Those kinda trashy shows are some of my favorites." Gemma said.

"Is a triple-A pass the equivalent of a Bachelor rose?" Ricky wondered.

"Yes, exactly! And the girls on Flava Flav got the chain with a clock on it."

"You watch the Bachelor?" Vinny asked him.

"Jaime does, so I do by proxy." Ricky shrugged.

"TV was better in the 2000s. I stand by that." 

"You love Supernatural though," Ricky said.

"Yeah, but it started in 2005. And my favorite seasons were three, one, and four in that order."

"Season three is the best." Alaina agreed.

"For sure. Mystery Spot is still one of my favorite episodes, if not my favorite."

"Yesterday was Tuesday but today is Tuesday too!" Alaina quoted.

"I still don't get this show," Vinny said.

"You have to watch it!" Gemma gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Stop that." He laughed and looked away.

She grabbed his belt loops to get his attention and added in a cute pout. "Please baby."

Vinny pointed at Gemma and looked at Alana. "How do you make her stop?"

"You don't, you just give in," Alana said.

"She's your girlfriend, you have to do what she wants," Ricky said.

"Yeah, what they said," Gemma said.

"Okay fine." Vinny gave in.

"All fourteen seasons are on Netflix. Or do you wanna borrow my DVDs?" She asked.

"Fourteen seasons?" He looked incredulous. "Baby, I'm never gonna be able to watch all that."

"There's a summer rewatch and we finish the whole show in less than three months," Alaina told him.

"If you watch the whole show, I'll do anything you want." Gemma tried to bribe Vinny.

"Anything?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Anything." She confirmed, looking him in the eyes to let him know she was serious.

"Deal." He agreed.

Gemma's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yes." He laughed.

She leaned up and kissed him excitedly, releasing his belt loops to hold his face.

He kissed her back until she pulled away.

"Netflix or DVDs?"

"Netflix." He said. "I don't wanna be responsible if I were to accidentally lose or mess up one of your DVDs."

"I would be pissed if you like left it in a DVD player in fuckin' Nashville or something." She said. "So, fair enough."

Alana was introduced to the rest of the band and the girls hung out while they did soundcheck. Chris and Ricky went to do press and everyone else headed to catering.

"Is this sushi good?" Gemma asked Vinny.

"I'd probably avoid it if I were you." He said. "I recommend the pulled pork sandwich or chicken and cheese quesadilla." He said.

"I'm going chicken and cheese quesadilla." She decided. "Is there hot sauce?" She asked.

"We got Sriracha," Ryan told her.

"Hell yeah." She grabbed a plate and got her chicken and cheese quesadilla. She, Vinny, Alaina, and Ryan sat at a table together. Justin joined them.

"So you used to be in Ice Nine Kills right?" Alaina asked Justin.

"Yeah, I was." He confirmed.

"Is that the one with the horror movie-themed album?" She asked.

"Yeah, the Silver Scream." He said.

"I like that one. Gemma played it and Graveyard Shift on repeat. I like the music but I don't know who's album is who's and all that like she does." Alana explained.

"Stabbing In The Dark still slaps," Gemma said.

Justin smiled. "Thank you." He said appreciatively.

"What's your favorite MIW song?" Ryan asked Gemma.

"I have a lot." She said. "The first MIW song I ever heard was Abigail. The song I've been listening to a lot is Holding On To Smoke. That shit hit me hard and I feel like it was kinda slept on."

"It was slept on." Vinny agreed.

Later they were all hanging out backstage. The band had ten minutes before they were due on stage.

Gemma had her back to a wall and was talking to Vinny who was stood in front of her and had an arm around her waist.


	7. VII

A month and a half later, it was Gemma's twenty-second birthday. She was home in PA and Vinny was visiting her at her parent's house. He had gone all out in her birthday present.

He got her an art print of the Baby from Supernatural that said: "Carry On My Wayward Son" in the windshield, a Wednesday Addams that said over her face "I HATE EVERYONE" and had black and white stripes surrounding her, a gray hoodie that said "Horror Movie Addict", a tumbler that had Baby from Supernatural and said "Nobody puts Baby in the corner" and had glitter on the bottom and an anti possession symbol on the opposite side, a black t-shirt that had Michael Meyers as a tarot card called "The Boogeyman", a set of Supernatural IDs from the show such as a Men of Letters identification card, a Teddy Bear doctor card, etc. Finally, he got her favorite perfume, Ariana Grande's Cloud.

Vinny took her out for the day on her birthday. She wore an off-the-shoulder pink dress that fell about mid-thigh and tied at her cleavage and a pair of gold sandals. She had her hair curled and makeup done.

The two of them had a picnic in the park-like she wanted and she used the extra baguette to feed the ducks in the pond. Vinny filmed on his phone as she got a duck to trust her so much that she was able to pet it.

She sang softly to it and fed it by hand.

"My girlfriend is literally Snow White," Vinny said, zooming in slightly. 

Gemma noticed him filming and smiled, but kept singing. Another bird landed on the ground nearby and she offered it a piece of the bread. It slowly moved in closer and took the food. 

Once she ran out of bread, she moved back to Vinny, rejoining him on the blanket.

She got a bunch of grapes on the vine. "Let me feed you." She said. "Lay down."

He laid down and she put his head on her lap, feeding him the grapes one at a time.

Once she fed him all the grapes she had in her hand, he sat up. "Your turn." He said.

She laid with her head on his lap and he grabbed a bunch of grapes, feeding them to her.

"You're so beautiful," Vinny told her and fed her another grape.

She smiled, not showing her teeth since she had food in her mouth. Once she finished, she spoke. "Thank you." She beamed up at him.

After they finished their picnic, they packed it up and got rid of the trash, recycling what they could.

They got in her car, which was a black Jeep Wrangler 2017. Her parents had helped her pay for it but she kept in it PA to she didn't have to worry about extreme parking fees at her college and in Chicago in general. It was just easier to use public transport or walk.

"Where to?" Gemma cranked her car.

"What are you feeling like?" He asked.

"Hmm, dessert?" She offered. "Ooh, can we get fro-yo?"

"That sounds so good right now," Vinny said.

"Fro-yo it is." She started driving to the local fro-yo spot. She parked and they went inside. 

They fed each other a few samples. Vinny picked vanilla so he could go ham on toppings and Gemma got strawberry cheesecake. She got fruit toppings and topped it off with a chocolate drizzle.

They weighed their fro-yo together and Vinny paid. They grabbed a table by the window and sat down.

They ate their fro-yo and hung out, having a great time.

Once they were all finished, they were summoned back to her parent's house. Her parents had invited a bunch of her friends along with the guys from MIW and their girlfriends, besides Talitha, who was in Las Vegas.

Alaina, Samantha, and Lauren surprised Gemma because they had flown in from Chicago.

"You guys flew all the way here?" Gemma asked incredulously.

"Of course we did. We didn't wanna miss your birthday, Gem." Alaina said.

"You guys are the best friends. Bar none." Gemma said.

"Aww let's hug!" Samantha brought them in for a group hug.

Everyone hung out. They played ping pong, which Gemma slayed at. She won every game she played. They listened to music, currently "The Downfall of Us All" by A Day To Remember. Those that drank were drinking.

Once it got dark out, Gemma's dad Matt had started a bonfire in the backyard and they were roasting marshmallows. They were listening to music and "Wait For You" by Atreyu started playing. 

"Dance with me." Gemma grabbed Vinny's hand and brought him over in front of the fire.

"I don't know how to dance," Vinny said.

"You don't have to know. Just follow me." She put her hands on his shoulders and he put his hands on her waist. They swayed to the music and he spun her around then wrapped his arms back around her waist when he brought her back.

She giggled. "You're doing good." She said. "What do you mean you don't know how to dance?"

"I'm copying what I've seen in movies and shit." He admitted with a slight laugh.

"It's working." She smiled.


	8. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one's kinda short. Let me know if you want more :)

The next day, Gemma was spending the night with Vinny. She walked down into the basement where his studio was. He was doing Atreyu's "Becoming The Bull" She caught the last thirty seconds and walked over to the front of his kit. "Babe, I made spaghetti for dinner." She said.

"I'm streaming right now." He said.

She slapped a hand over her mouth. "Shit I'm sorry. I had no idea." She apologized.

He watched chat freaking out over the fact that they heard a female call Vinny babe, which of course meant he had a girlfriend he hadn't told the internet about. They all wanted to meet her, little did they know she was one of them mere months ago.

"Come here, love." He said. "They wanna meet you." He said.

She went over to him and he sat her down on his knee. "Everyone meet Spooky." He said. "This is my girlfriend Gemma."

Chat lost its mind. She was friends with so many of them and they all had no idea she was dating Vinny.

"Guys don't hate me," Gemma said.

They told her that they didn't hate her, they were just surprised.

"We started talking on Discord through DMs and shortly after, Gemma directed the video for Another Life and we started dating during the filming," Vinny explained.

Everyone freaked out that Gemma was the Gemma that had directed Another Life and everyone congratulated her on a job well done.

Vinny logged off the stream since "Becoming The Bull" was the last donation he had to fulfill. They went upstairs to the kitchen and started eating.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea I was interrupting your stream." Gemma apologized.

"No babe, it's totally fine. It all worked out. Your friends aren't mad at you."

"Thank God." She said. "I feel like that could've gone either way."

"If they support me, I think they'll support you because you're my girlfriend." He said. "It'd be weird if they didn't."

"It'd be weird but not out of the realm of possibilities."

"And you know people screen record my streams sometimes, so that clip will probably be posted online so the rest of the fans will know." He said.

She nodded. "Yeah, well the cat's out of the bag now. Nothing we can really do about it, I suppose."

"If I see someone bullying you, I'll be calling their ass out. I won't be having any of that." 

The fandom took to Gemma surprisingly well. She barely saw any hate at all.

Vinny was glad that their relationship was finally public. He no longer felt like he was keeping this huge secret. It was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

He started posting her on social media frequently and posting in his story when she was having sales on her Etsy to drive more traffic to her page, which she was grateful for. Her sales increased by $200 more than usual when he did.

Everything was going great.

They visited each other frequently in PA and IL.


End file.
